Impatience Pays Off
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: When Gil goes off on an adventure with Oz and Break, Alice feels left out, and impatiently waits for their return. GilxAlice one-shot, first Fanfiction, be kind, perhaps? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Impatience Pays Off**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor the characters. They all belong to Jun Mochizuki. I only own the plot. ~_

Damn it. Alice paced impatiently around the room. The purple-eyed Chain glanced out the window every now and again. He wasn't back yet. How dare that useless manservant leave without her knowing? It was absolutely outrageous. And going off with that stupid Seaweed Head too? How annoying. Only to add to the mix, that idiot clown was with them.

Alice couldn't help but feel an ache in her heart. Why was Seaweed Head out with her manservant? Why weren't they here? Why did they leave her behind?

"Alice-san?"

Alice turned to look where the voice had come from. The dainty and so very ladylike Sharon Rainsworth was sipping tea from a teacup adorned with a blooming baby blue-coloured flower.

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama?" Alice stammered. She had a reason to be fearful of Sharon; if anyone made the wrong move, the fury of Miss Sharon would be unleashed.

"You mustn't worry about Oz-sama and Raven. They'll be back with Break soon." Sharon said; taking another sip of the piping hot tea. She looked up. "Have a seat and chat with me, won't you, Alice-san?"

Her animal instincts kicked in. Of course she had to accept. Chances were she might've become a dead rabbit if she declined. She took a seat across the small, circular table; and watched as Sharon called a servant to pour tea for her.

_Meat is better…_Alice thought; as she looked at her reflection in the tea.

"Now Alice-san, why are you so worried? Break and Raven won't let anything happen to Oz-sama." Sharon inquired; setting her tea cup down.

_It's not the manservant I'm worried about…_Alice wanted to reply, but she bit her tongue. "Um…t-the stupid Seaweed Head and clown might mess up and end up letting Oz get hurt." Alice mumbled. She wanted to yell to the sky that she had in fact fallen in love with the person she thought she hated. But impatience was eating at her; she wanted to tell him immediately; not when she was sure that he liked her back, as Sharon had always told her. She wanted to tell to Raven _now_.

"Now, now, Alice-san, you mustn't jump to conclusions," Sharon said; smoothing out the folds in her purple dress. "After all, Raven would give his life up for Oz-sama, and we all know that."

Alice felt something paining in her heart at Sharon's words. "O-Of course, Onee-sama. I-I don't care what happens to the Seaweed Head as long as Oz is safe." _Lies._

_Sure, you don't care about Raven,_ a nagging voice in her head sneered. _All you care about is Oz, right? Your precious Contractor. You shouldn't care what happens to Raven._ Alice subtly dismissed the thoughts; gripping the handle of her tea cup tightly in her white-gloved hand as she raised it to her lips. _Hehe. Oh Alice…what would happen, if Raven is dying right now?_

"A-Alice-san?"

Alice's purple eyes blinked in surprise as she saw that she had dropped the tea cup. It hit the small plate with a clatter; letting the hot tea spill on to the white tablecloth. She quickly picked the tea cup and set it back in to an upright position on its matching plate.

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention and I let it fall." Alice mumbled.

"It's fine, Alice-san. I'll have the maids clean it up. But why were you absentminded?" Sharon asked; genuinely curious.

"It's been a while. And they haven't come back yet." Alice replied; tugging at the sleeve of her red jacket.

Sharon sighed; as the maids quickly fixed the table up; replacing the tea-stained tablecloth with a fresh, new one. "Something is wrong, Alice-san. Is something bothering you?"

As Alice opened her mouth to reply, the door opened. "Sharon-chan! Alice! We're back! Sorry for being out for a long time!" Alice recognized Oz's voice.

"Ah, they're back," Sharon smiled. She nodded encouragingly to Alice. "Go on and go to them, Alice-san."

Alice nodded slowly, and rose out of her seat; walking briskly to where the three had arrived. Her white high-heeled boots made clacking sounds on the tiled floor as she marched towards them.

"Ah, Alice! Sorry I went without you." Oz said apologetically as she neared them. However, to his surprise, she walked right past him and to Gilbert.

"What do you want, you Stupid Rabbit?" Gil grumbled.

Alice didn't reply. Her unwavering, piercing purple gaze seemed to burrow deep in to Gil's golden gaze. Marching up to the black-haired man; she stood in front of him; looking up.

"I said, what do you—gyah!" Gilbert's sentence was cut off as Alice grabbed his white scarf and pulled it; making him stumble slightly forward, and Alice captured him in a kiss.

It was a short, yet captivating kiss. Releasing his scarf, Alice smirked. "Don't ever leave without me again you seaweed headed moron, got it?" With that said, she whirled around and strolled away; leaving behind a puzzled Oz, a confused, yet blushing Gil and a snickering Break in her wake.

"Hey Gilbert-kun, seems like Alice-kun has beaten you to the punch again, hm?" Break snickered; his doll; Emily cackling with him. Gil blushed fiercely, as he silently cursed at himself for confiding in his little crush for the Chain with Xerxes Break.

Alice, on the other hand, was smiling widely. _Being impatient pays off, I guess, _Alice thought. And to think she was going to wait until she thought that he would like her back. She succeeded in snatching a kiss from him, as well as confusing the Seaweed Head as well.


End file.
